Photograph
by Emmelz
Summary: So this is a song fic to Nicklebacks Photograph. I hope you like it.


**Okay so this is my first ever attempt at a Song fic... I am totally copying Michelle, she is the reason I'm writing this. I never really thought about song-fics before, but now that I've written this one I think I will probably write another... I had a lot of fun doing this one, Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Song, or the characters or anythingelse you recognize.

* * *

**

**-Photograph-**

'**Look at this photograph every time I do it makes me laugh. How did our eyes get so red. And what the hell is on George's head?'**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in Ron's old bedroom on the top floor of the Weasley house. Ron's room was exactly the same as it was during their school days. It had been ten years since the war, and the Golden Trio, as everyone now called them, came out alive after Voldemort's down fall. They made it through it all, destroying the four remaining Horecrux's. The necklace from Sirius's house, the Hufflepuff cup, Nagini, and Ravenclaws Reading glass that they had found, ironically in the Hogwarts library. So now the happy threesome were sitting in the middle of the floor going through pictures they had collected throughout their school day, to put in a photo album.

'**This is where I grew up, I think the ministry ought-a fixed it up. I always knew we kinda went with out, the second floor was not for sneaking out.'**

"Oh Ron, look its a picture of us all at your place." Hermione said picking up a picture from the pile. Harry and Ron looked down at the smiling faces of themselves, Gred, Forge, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Neville, Tonks, Lupin, and a few other order members.

'**And this is where I went to school, most of the time had better things to do. Criminal record says I broke in twice, I must've done it half a dozen times. I wonder if it's too late, should I go back and try to graduate. Life's lot better then it was back then. If I were them I wouldn't let me in.'**

"Dear Hogwarts." Harry whispered as he went through a stack of pictures devoted to different shots of the amazing castle.

"I still wish we didn't have to leave early." Hermione said.

"It was the right thing to do."

"I know that."

"Hey at least you graduated. I still can't believe that even after all we had been through you were able to sit N.E.W.T's and get top marks. You didn't go to a single seventh year class!" Ron said still amazed by the brains of his best friend.

"We could always go back Ron, finish seventh year."

"Nah, they wouldn't let us back. We got into to much trouble."

'**Every memory of looking out the back door I've got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor. It's hard to say it, time to say it, Good bye. Good bye. Every memory of walking out the front door I've got a photo of the friend that I was looking for, its hard to say it time to say it, good bye, good bye.**

**We used to listen to the radio, and sing along with every song we knew. We said some day we'd find out how it feels, to sing to more then just a steering wheel.'**

Harry began to laugh as he saw a picture he took of Ron flying the family's turquoise Ford Anglia. Right underneath that picture there was an awesome picture of the fifth year boys up in their dorm room. They were jumping around like mad men, head banging, and singing into hair brushes.

"So this is what boys do in their dorms." Hermione smiled as she put the picture in the album right next to an almost identical picture of the girls doing the same thing.

'**And Cho's the first girl I kissed, I was so nervous that I nearly missed. She's had a couple of kids since then. I haven't seen her since god knows when.'**

The next picture drawn from the pile was a picture from the Yule Ball in their fourth year. Ron did not look happy in his frilly dress robes, Harry was staring off at a pretty Asian looking girl who was being twirled around by a handsome boy, while their dates the Patil twins glared at the boys.

"Hey did you guys know Cho ended up marrying Zacharias Smith?" he said while he looked at another picture of Cho Chang, and himself in the Room of Requirement, standing underneath mistletoe. Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"No way!" Harry snorted.

"Whatever both crybabies, they are perfect together." Hermione hit him playfully in the arm.

"Ronald!"  
**'Every memory of looking out the back door I've got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor. It's hard to say it, time to say it, Good bye. Good bye. Every memory of walking out the front door I've got a photo of the friend that I was looking for, its hard to say it time to say it, good bye, good bye… I miss that town, I can't believe it, so hard to stay, so hard to leave it." **

"Oh, it's snuffles" Harry grabbed the picture from her, and watched as the big black dog ran towards them. It was in the middle of Hogsmeade. Well Hogsmeade was beautiful. It was one of the many places destroyed by Lord Voldemort, and his Death Eaters. It was, now, starting to return to it's natural beauty, but there were some scars that never fade.

'**If I could relive those days, I know the one thing that would never change.'**

Only six pictures remained on the floor. Each of them containing the same thing, with few differences. Each picture contained Ron, Hermione, and Harry, sitting in the Gryffindor common room, in the arm chairs they had daubed their own, beside the fire. The first picture included Hedwig and Scabbers. Second year nothing had really changed except their age and the fact that a little house elf named Dobby was standing beside them holding a black sock. Third year rolled around and Scabbers was no longer in the picture, but the ginger Crookshanks had joined them. Fourth year, Hedwig and Crookshanks were still in the picture, but a new addition in the form of a twittery little owl named Pig was flying around Ron's head and Sirius's head, if you looked close enough, could be seen in the fire beside them. Fifth year came around, and the smiles on their faces were fake. Hedwig sat still on Harry's shoulder, Pig still flew around like an idiot, Crookshanks sat in Hermione's lap glaring at the little bird. You could almost see the scar on Harry's hand from Professor Umbridge's awful quill. Sixth year's picture, they seemed to be happier. It had been taken just a few days before Dumbledore's death, and sadly they all looked hopeful, like it was going to get better. The three knew that if they stuck together it would all be okay, they would make it through.

''**Every memory of looking out the back door I've got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor. It's hard to say it, time to say it, Good bye. Good bye. Every memory of walking out the front door I've got a photo of the friend that I was looking for, its hard to say it time to say it, good bye, good bye.'**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron put the last picture into the album and shut the book.

"So many good times." Ron said wiping away a tear from his eye that, later he would swear was never there.

"And bad" Harry added.

"But we were together, so it doesn't matter." Hermione grabbed her two best friends hands and pulled them from the room leaving the album of memories in the middle of the floor.

'**Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh, every time I do it makes me…'**


End file.
